FlashPoint: The World of FlashPoint 1
Synopsis for "This Is The World We Live In" A family living in Paris, having breakfast. Two parents, one daughter and two boys. Suddenly, the mother has a premonition, hugs everyone, and tells the daughter to teleport the father away. Less than a minute late, all of Europe is underwater. The girl and her father land in a field, but the strain is such that she passes out. Everything she knows has changed in a flash. Today, the girl is meditating in an underground base in Switerland. She has recently been flashes of another life, in which she and her father solve myteries, and in which she had a boyfriend in a suit of armour. But this is not true. Her father comes to her, and they have an argument. She teleports away, going to New York to talk to Madame Xanadu. The two discuss the world, and how it became so thouroughly wrong. Madame Xanadu muses on the Justice Society during the Second World War, and how they could have been remembered forever, if only they'd been... faster. She also mentions that a mysterious alien rocket brough a hail of meteors down on Metropolis. Xanadu tell her to have hope, but Traci can't. Teleporting back to the base, the girl finds a large computer awaiting a password. On a hunch, she inputs her mother's name. The screen accepts this, and shows a master plan to use a spaceborne laser cannon to destroy two cities the current headquarters of Atlantean and Amazon power in Europe. Aghast, she hears a debate in the next room, as the regional representatives gather together on whether to use HIVE's laser weapon to destroy the Amazons and the Atlanteans. The vote is caried, with the deciding vote being the father. The girl bursts out of hiding and demands that the group not take a decision toward genocide. When this does not work, she disrupts their electronics. Using her magic, she is about to escape the group altogether when her father pulls a syringe and doses her. She promptly falls into an induced sleep... Appearing in "This Is The World We Live In" Featured Characters *Traci 13 Supporting Characters *Madame Xanadu *H.I.V.E. *Naif Al-Sheikh of Saudi Arabia *August General In Iron of China *Captain Nazi of Germany *Dr. Hoshi of Japan *Impala of South Africa *Adeline Kane of The USA *Osiris of Khandaq *Ra's al Ghul of Egypt *Red Star of Russia *Dr. Terrence Thirteen Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) (Appears in Flashback Only) *Coven Of Three (Appears in Flashback Only) **Black Alice (Appears in Flashback Only) **Zachary Zatara (Appears in Flashback Only) **Natasha Irons (Appears in Flashback Only) *Justice Society of America (Appears in Flashback Only) **The Atom (Al Pratt) (Appears in Flashback Only) **Black Canary (Dinah Drake Lance) (Appears in Flashback Only) **Hourman (Rex Tyler) (Appears in Flashback Only) **Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) (Appears in Flashback Only) *Sandman (Wesley Dodds) (Appears in Flashback Only) *Emperor Aquaman (Appears in Flashback Only) *Wonder Woman (Appears in Flashback Only) *Hippolyta (Appears in Flashback Only) Locations *'Paris' *'Eiffel Tower' *'New York City' *Metropolis (Appears in Flashback Only) Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=18314 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flashpoint:_The_World_of_Flashpoint_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/flashpoint-the-world-of-flashpoint-this-world-we-live-in/37-272345/ FlashPoint: The World of FlashPoint 01